Norman's Grief
by MichaelCross
Summary: Oneshot Norman Tuttle thinks about the worst day of his life. Some Kim and Ron discussion. Ties into Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Unfinished Business. Rated for language.


Norman's Grief

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Author's Notes: This is a one shot focusing on Norman during the last chapter of 'Unfinished Business'. Some Kim and Ron discussion in this one.

In Middleton, Colorado, Norman Tuttle is recovering from the surgery and his ordeal. He is listening to the tape that Ron had given to him once they were clear of the hot zone again, trying to make sense of Jesse's message. As he listens, he thinks about Jesse's final moments.

(Flashback)

"Mach, be careful. No telling what these guys will do. They could very well use a rocket launcher on you just like they do the banks and jewelry stores."

"Relax, Norman. If I see anything, I'll just jump on over them and take them down with the phase-particle beam."

Norman can only watch helplessly on the monitor what would become Jesse's final moments. He sees the door on the van open and a figure lean out. Before Jesse can jump, the figure aims and fires at the bike.

"Mach! Abort, abort!" Suddenly, the screen goes blank. "Mach, do you copy? Dammit, Mach, answer me! Mach? Jesse, buddy, are you there? Come on Jesse, this is no time for gags. Please tell me that you tried to use the phase-particle beam and it shorted out. Mach, respond."

Tears falling from his eyes, Norman picks up the phone and dials the Police. "I'd like to report a man down. No, I'd rather not give my name, it may not be safe for me. Location is Culver's Pass on the outskirts of town. I'm afraid it's Street Hawk. He took a missile impact. I was watching it on my monitor! That's right, because I built it! You may want to wait until I get to the scene before you remove his helmet so I can brief you. Officers are already on their way? Okay, I'm on my way."

Hanging up the phone, Norman leaves Command Center and heads for the scene. Upon arrival, he sees Police cars, fire engines and a Coroner's wagon. He shows the Traffic Control Officer his identification and explains he's the caller. At that, he's allowed to proceed further. Once he gets out of his pickup, he goes over to the site of the blast, sees the men wearing Coroner's coveralls and instantly knows what had happened.

He then goes over to them and says, "I'm the man that called. I'd like to I.D. the body." The workers nod and allow Norman to proceed to the still form. His hands shaking, Norman presses the visor release button and sees Jesse's face, contorted in pain from the blast, even in death, his eyes wide open. Weeping, Norman brushes Jesse's eyes closed, closes the visor and stands up.

He then goes over to an Officer and says, "Officer down. It's Jesse Mach under that helmet. Contact his Commander and let him know what had happened. In the meantime, I want you to start a manhunt for Mach's killers. Here's a description of the van in question." The Officer nods and calls in the protocol.

The men are found and arrested two days later. The Government is peeved that the prototype had been destroyed and it's operator killed. Norman's career is in limbo for about twenty years, sufficient time for Norman to rebuild the cycle per his and the Council's recommendations and approvals.

(Back to the present)

Outside, Kim and Ron, in their racing suits still, are sitting beside each other, Bonnie and Hirotaka having gone ahead to change into their regular clothes. After ensuring nobody's within earshot, yet not taking any chances, Kim turns to Ron and asks, "Do you think he'll be okay, Street?"

"I don't really know, Sand. After all, how would you feel if you were in Norman's shoes? I mean, he found out the people responsible for my predecessor's death are free after about twenty years behind bars, the former Commissioner of the Police ordered the death of anyone that interfered and the joys of his own manhunt. I picture myself in that situation and I don't like what I see."

"How do you mean, hon?"

"If anything happened to you, I'd be devastated. Totally obliterated on the inside. And I'd definitely go on a manhunt. As for okay, I can't really say for sure, Sand."

Kim mulls on this and softly says, "I'd be the same way when it comes to you, Street. Come on, let's get out of here, these suits and get changed. We can come back to check on Norman later. All we can do is be there for him. I don't think he had anyone there for him when Jesse died." Ron nods in agreement and the couple then walk out of the Hospital, hand in hand.

Back in the room, Norman has fallen into a fitful sleep. All he sees is Jesse's face, as he had seen him after flipping up the visor. Clutching his bedsheets, Norman vows to not leave his crew out in the cold regarding his past.


End file.
